Adamson University
Adamson University is a private Catholic university in Manila, Philippines, founded on June 30, 1932 by Greek immigrant George Lucas Adamson as the Adamson School of Industrial Chemistry. On February 5, 1941, the school was granted university status by the Department of Education, and on December 4, 1964, the university was turned over to the Vincentian Fathers of the Congregation of the Mission (CM) and was incorporated into the Adamson-Ozanam Education Institutions, Inc. Adamson University has programs in Graduate Education, Law, the Arts and Sciences, Engineering, Nursing, Pharmacy, Architecture, Business Administration, Teacher Education, as well as secondary, elementary, and preparatory education. Adamson has eight distinguished courses for Center of Development and Center of Excellence identified by the Philippines Commission on Higher Education and has been granted Autonomous Status. It is a member of the University Athletic Association of the Philippines (UAAP). History George Lucas Adamson, a Greek chemist from Athens, founded the Adamson School of Industrial Chemistry on June 20, 1932 to train young men and women in practical industrial chemistry. It started as a one-classroom school that evolved into the Adamson School of Industrial Chemistry and Engineering on February 19, 1936. Its application for university status was approved by the Secretary of Public Instruction on February 5, 1941 and thereafter it has been known as Adamson University. Shortly after the opening, George Adamson invited his cousin Alexander Athos Adamson to work in the school. Alexander Adamson joined the administration on July 15, 1932, serving at various times as Vice-President, Treasurer and Registrar. In 1934, Alexander's brother, George Athos Adamson, came to work in the school, becoming Dean of the College of Engineering of the university. Evdoxia Savaides Adamson, wife of Fabio Lucas Adamson, started working and teaching in the university in 1939, then served as Dean of the College of Education and of the College of Liberal Arts and Sciences. Sofia Adamson, George Athos Adamson's wife, taught in the College of Education after arriving in 1939 and briefly served as Directress of the Junior Normal College. With the exception of George Athos and Sofia, who left after the Second World War, all the members of the Adamson family remained working in the university until its turnover to the Vincentian Fathers and Brothers of the Congregation of the Mission in 1964. George Lucas Adamson served as President from the beginning until 1967, for a total of 35 years including a three-year holdover stint. Before finally settling on its permanent home along San Marcelino Street in 1946 after the war, the school stayed in three different locations: Sta. Cruz (1932–1933), San Miguel (1933–1939) and Intramuros (1939–1941). In San Marcelino, the university expanded with the acquisition of the Meralco building in 1968 and the St. Theresa's College-Manila campus in 1977, both just across the street. The transfer of ownership in 1964 incorporated the university into the Adamson-Ozanam Educational Institutions, Inc. It also led to its transition from a secular to a Catholic institution, with the Vincentians holding top administrative posts and becoming majority members of the Board of Trustees. St. Vincent de Paul, founder of the C.M., was declared university patron saint and the motto "Veritas in Caritate" (Truth in Charity) was adopted. Although Adamson University was founded as a secular school, when the Vincentian Fathers took over, they introduced religious programs to place it in line with the ideals of Catholic education. A theology department was opened and campus ministry was strengthened, Masses were held daily, religious icons and celebrations were introduced on the University campus. Prime minister Leandro I. Montañana, C.M., a Spanish Vincentian, was the second President, but the first under the Vincentian (C.M.) administration. He served in that capacity until 1985 when Fr. Rolando S. Dela Goza, C.M., the first Filipino President, took the office and held it until 1994. Next came Fr. Jimmy Belita, C.M., university President until 2003 who in turn was succeeded by the current President Fr. Gregorio L. Bañaga, Jr., C.M. While remaining best known for its Chemistry and Engineering programs, Adamson University gradually added Architecture, Sciences, Pharmacy, Business, Education, Liberal Arts, Law, Graduate, Basic Education, and Theology courses. In the 1990s, it registered its highest enrollment figure ever: 21,994 students. Adamson University celebrated its diamond jubilee on February 5–11, 2007 during which occasion it was also declared a Historic Site by the National Historical Institute. Campus Adamson University is located in San Marcelino Street, Ermita in Manila. The Technological University of the Philippines, Santa Isabel College, Emilio Aguinaldo College, and Philippine Normal University are its nearest neighbors. Adamson University has seven buildings occupying 4.7 hectares of land: Image:Adusv.jpg|Saint Vincent de Paul Building Image:St bldg.jpg|Saint Therese Building Image:Cs bldg.jpg|Cardinal Santos Building Image:OZ building.JPG|Ozanam Building Image:Frcadu.jpg|Francis Regis Clet Building Image:AdUsvhall.jpg|Saint Vincent Hall Image:AdUsvgym.jpg|St. Vincent Gym Buildings * Saint Vincent de Paul Building * Saint Therese Building * Cardinal Santos Building * Ozanam Building * Fr. Leandro Montañana Building * John Perboyre Building * Francis Regit Clet Building * Falcon Tower (Soon to Rise 12 Storey Building) Courses * College of Architecture * College of Engineering * College of Business Administration * College of Education * College of Law * College of Liberal Arts * College of Nursing * College of Pharmacy * College of Science * Graduate School Organization and structure President and Vice Presidents * Rev. Fr. Gregorio Bañaga Jr., C.M. PhD President * Rev. Fr. Francisco Nicolas P. Magnaye, Jr., C.M. Vice President for Academic Affairs * Rev. Fr. Andrew S. Bayal, C.M. Vice President for Student Affairs * Ana Liza M. Ragos Vice President for Administration * Rev. Fr. Maximino D. Rendon, C.M. Vice President for Finance Accreditation Adamson University is an accredited member of various national and international educational organizations: * Philippine Association of Colleges and Universities (PACU) * Catholic Educational Association of the Philippines (CEAP) * Association of Catholic Universities of the Philippines (ACUP) * International Federation of Catholic Universities (IFCU) * Philippine Association of Colleges and Universities Commission on Accreditation (PACUCOA) * The Federation of Accrediting Agencies of the Philippines (FAAP) * Philippine Accrediting Association of Schools, Colleges, and Universities (PAASCU) * South Manila Inter-Institutional Consortium (SMI-IC) * IQUAME Adamson University was granted by the Commission on Higher Education (CHED) in the Philippines "Autonomous Status" for five years from May 2010.Adamson University - News - June 2010 Academic profile Through its ten colleges, Adamson University offers incoming students a wide choice of degrees many of which have passed scrutiny from top accreditation groups like PAASCU and PACUCOA. Most of its faculty have a Master's or Doctor's degree and the School can boast of very good facilities. Integrated Community Extension Service Students are encouraged to participate in social action and in the community extension services of the University. They are invited to get involved actively in sharing their time, talents and treasures implementing community organization and development programs, activities and services for the marginalized. These programs are under the office of Integrated Community Extension Services (ICES) in coordination with the academic and co-academic offices. Student life The Office for Student Affairs (OSA) assumes the responsibility for managing the growth and development of students. The OSA works with the Vice-President for Student Affairs (VPSA) in the implementation of policies promoting students' welfare. There are also international students who are currently enrolled at Adamson. These students are from South Korea, China, Taiwan, Thailand and other Southeast Asian countries, as well as from Bangladesh, Iran and some African countries. Student Government The Adamson University Student Government (AUSG) was established on October 11. 1981 after a three stage election that started the basic political unit in the university. On March 18 and 19, 1983, the Constitution, drafted by the student parliament convened as a constituent body, was unanimously ratified in a University-wide plebiscite. Intended to serve as a laboratory for student leadership, the AUSG features a modified presidential system with parliamentary powers operating on the principle of diffusion of powers. It consists of three branches, namely: the Executive Council, the Student Parliament, and the Judiciary. Student organizations The Office for Student Affairs recognizes the existence of several student organizations. They include societies in many subject disciplines, such as Mathematics and areas of professional education, such as Accountancy, as well as religious organizations and leisure interest societies. *Adamson University Computer Engineering Society (ACOES) *Adamson Computer Science Students Society (ACOMSS) *Adamson University Junior Marketing Association (ADJMA) *Adamson University-Association of Civil Engineering Students (ADU-ACES) *Adamson University Chemical Engineering Student Society (ADUCHESS) *Association of Hospitality Management Students (AHMS) *Adamson Nursing Students Association (ANSA) *Adamson University Biology Society (AUBS) *Adamson University Chemical Society (AUCS) *Adamson University Electronics and Communications Engineering Students Society (AUECESS) *Adamson University Electrical Engineering Student Society (AUEESS) *Adamson University Mass Communication Society (AUMACOMMS) *Adamson University Mining, Geology, and Ceramics Engineering Society (AUMGCS) *Adamson University Mathematics Society (AUMS) *Adamson University Psychological Society (AUPS) *Adamson University Society of Economic Students (AUSES) *Adamson University Young Educators Association (AUYEA) *Federation of Junior Chapter of Philippine Pharmaceutical Association - Rho (FJCPPHA-RHO) *Information Technology and Management Society (IT & M SOCIETY) *Junior Financial Executives (JFINEX) Junior Management Association (JMA) *Junior Philippine Institute of Accountants (JPIA) *Philippine Institute of Industrial Engineering - Operations Research Society of the Philippines (PIIE-ORSP) *Philippine Society of Mechanical Engineering - AdU Student Unit (PSME-AdUSU) *Political Science Students Block of Adamson University (PSSBAU) *Society of Architecture Students - AdU (SAS-ADU) *Unified Customs Administration Society (UCAS) Co-Academic *Bunka Koryu Kai (BKK) *Computer Science Web Team (CS-Web Team) *Physics Society of Adamson University (PSAU) Socio-Civic *Aquing Bicol (AB) *Adamson University Fashionista Society (ADUFS) *Adamson University Mountaineering Society (ADUMS) *HIMIG - Musicians Of Adamson University (HIMIG) *Junior Philippine Computer Society Adamson University (JPCS-ADU) *Mountaineers and Explorations Society of Adamson University (MESAU) *Tinik ng Teatro (TNT) *Tanghalang San Vicente de Paul (TSVP) *Rho-Omicron Society - Remain Onward (RHO-OMICRON) *Volunteers' Organization (VOLUNTEERS') Religious *Christus Vincit (CV) *Society of Saint Vincent de Paul (SSVP) *Youth for Christ (YFC) Notable alumni Politics and governance * Ruthlane Uy Asmundson Mayor - Davis, California, U.S.A. * Angelito Gatlabayan Congressman - 2nd District of Antipolo City * Mohammad Ali Lucman Pacasum Congressman - 1st District Lanao del Sur * Recto Cantimbuhan - Vice Governor of Cavite Sports * Marlou Aquino - 1996 PBA Rookie of the Year and PBA Best Player of the Conference, currently plays for the Meralco Bolts * Ken Bono - 2007 UAAP Most Valuable Player, former player of the Alaska Aces (2007–2008) and the San Miguel Beermen (2008–2009), currently plays for the Coca Cola Tigers * Hector Calma - 3-time PBA Mythical First Team member, a member of the PBA's 25 Greatest Players, a gold medalist of the 1986 FIBA Asia Championship and 1984 FIBA Asia Champions Cup * Melvin Mamaclay - Currently plays for the Sta. Lucia Realtors * Gherome Ejercito - Last played for the Rain or Shine Elasto Painters * Eddie Laure - 1998 MBA Rookie of the Year, 2000 MBA Mythical Second Team, 2001 MBA Most Valuable Player, 2001 MBA Mythical First Team, 2001 MBA Scoring Champion * Kenneth Duremdes - 1998 PBA Most Valuable Player, 1998 PBA Mythical First Team, 1998 PBA Governor's Cup Best Player of the Conference, 1998 PBA Commissioner's Cup Best Player of the Game, 1998 All-Filipino Cup Best Player of the Conference, 1997 PBA Most Improved Player, 1996 All-Star Game Most Valuable Player * Edward Joseph Feihl - 1998 RP Centennial Team member, 1997 PBA Mythical Second Team, 1996 PBA Mythical Second Team * Richard Alonzo - Former player of Purefoods Tender Juicy Giants (2006–2008) and Burger King Whoopers (2008–2009), currently plays for the Barako Bull Energy Boosters * Carmelo "Mel" Alas - Adamson Soaring Falcons coach for UAAP 68th season * Francisco Luis "Louie" Alas - Letran Knights (NCAA) coach * Paeng Nepomuceno - World Bowling Champion Filipino bowler. He has won the World Cup of Bowling four times (1976, 1980, 1992 and 1996). Nepomuceno has also won the World's Invitational Tournament in 1984 and the World Tenpin Masters championship in 1999. He is also the Guinness Book of Records Holder for winning the World Cup of Bowling four times. Arts, religion, and culture * Guillermo Gómez Rivera - writer * Fr. Fernando Suarez, CC - Filipino Catholic priest See also * Commission on Higher Education (Philippines)#Centers of Excellence * Higher education in the Philippines References External links * Official website * ProudToBeAdamsonian * Adamson University Computer Science Department * Adamson University Information Technology & Management Department